Welcome to the Multiverse!/Transcript
Transcript Act I black haired girl named Dynasti with her white emoji printed backpack in her regular clothes, consisting a blue tank top, black skirt, blue leggings and light blue flats *Dynasti: What's with my adoptive brother, anyway? All respect. ends up running but bumps into the strangest girl everyone has ever know, Ophelia Ramirez, a goth rocker while listening to Goth metal on her iPod *Ophelia: (in valley girl accent) Like, ow! What are you doing here? *Dynasti: Looking for my parents. They raised me in Hyrule. *Ophelia: Oh but you have to find out. I don't think you are, like, special. *Dynasti: I'm Dynasti. *Ophelia: I'm Ophelia Ramirez. *Dynasti: Like, that's my favorite name! *Ophelia: Indeed. Yoshimura comes over *Yumi: What's happenin' hot stuff? *Ophelia: Why hello there. *Dynasti: Hi, Yumi. *Yumi: Hey guys. I was just wondering something strange is happening. *Dynasti: What is it? *Yumi: Something that you have been wearing an amulet to use some ice powers. *Dynasti: My what? *Yumi: Ice powers. *Ophelia: She means amulet. *Dynasti: (muttering) My life is a twisted wasteland. Ami Onuki, Bolin, Clover, Sam, Luan Loud, Kirby, Alex and the other cartoon heroes are ready *Ami: Alright, we are ready to battle the forces of evil. *Kirby: Poyo! *Clover: Good for you, Kirby. We are heard that our new girl is coming up. *Beast Boy: She will be a Honoriary Titan? *Sam: Yeah. She's one of the greatest superheroines ever to defeat the HIVE. And Jinx is now good and she has changed her ways. *Mandy: That doesn't make scene. throat As if you can see, I am clearly disgusted about your behaviors right now. We are planning to say that Dynasti has another plan. She is a girl looking for friends and being innocent. What if we wanted to be nice to her? *Nora Wakeman: That sounds quite a strange idea. We can make friends with her. looks shocked *Alex: (nervously) Ermmmmmmm, yeah. Just go on with it anyway. *Lucy Loud: Good for you, Mandy. We can now be friends with you. *Luan Loud: Yeah! We are so amused to welcome the new girl. *Ami: The new girl? *Sam: Yeah. *Trixie Tang: We can be friends with her no matter what! *Blythe Baxter: Good for you, Dynasti Noble is the new girl. *Dynasti: Wait, I thought you guys are not real. *Blythe: Not all fictional characters are fake you know. *Terra: Please to meet you, I'm Terra. shakes hands with Dynasti *Dynasti: I'm Dynasti. Who's this? *Terra: That's Luan Loud. She likes really bad puns and jokes. *Luan Loud: Hi, Dynasti! Wanna shake? *Dynasti: Sure! shakes Dynasti's hand, only to force Dynasti to be electrocuted. Luan reveals to have a joy buzzer on her hand *Luan: What's the buzz? Something shocking? You're one electrocutie! to rimshot as Terra groans along with the others Get it? *Dynasti: I get it! Good one! *Luan: Terra once groaned at my jokes and puns. She thought that my puns and jokes are really Terra-ble! to rimshot *Luna: This is my sister, Luan. She's 14 and only says bad jokes and puns to this situation. She's just a comedienne! Act II Act III You can add the dialogue if you want.